The Unknown Pursuit
by Shannon17
Summary: Set After CoA, Clary is abducted and learns some secrets known only to few. Jace, on the other hand, goes hunting for the abductor, trying to save Clary yet again. Who's the abductor? What does Clary find out? Will Jace get to her in time? Please RxR!
1. The Unknown Descent

**Okay everybody, this is my very first attempt at Fanfictions and I hope you guys love it cause my beta, Cullen-Evans-Tracker and I spent alot of time on this story! She did and amazing Job helping me out with the chapters and she's by far THE BEST beta reader EVER, and we had a lot of fun figuring out where this story was going to go! I have the next two chapters ready to go but I would like to see what your guy's thoughts are, so please REVIEW and let me know what you guys think!!**

**I do not own any of the amazing characters of this amazing story, although a girl's inclined to dream right? Enjoy!!**

Chapter 1: The Unknown Descent

Clary's POV:

I furiously slammed my sketchbook shut and threw it across the emerald grass field that I was sitting on. I glared at it for a long moment, as if it were a thirsty demon about to lunge for my throat, before slowly making my way over to retrieve it.

I laid back resting my tense body against the soft and welcoming blades of grass and stared out the glass roof of the Institutes greenhouse. I was so frustrated with myself, so frustrated with the situations that God kept throwing in my face: like I meant nothing to him. Well, he sure hasn't made it known to me that I _do_ mean anything to him. With everything that he had allowed to happen in my life, I wondered if there even _was_ a God.

Raindrops began to strike the glass with a vengeance, so I closed my eyes and tried to think: I tried to think about anything, anyone. Just someone other than the one person who showed up behind my eyelids the moment they shut: _Jace_. Fireworks ignited throughout my body just at the very thought of his name. Every nerve stood on end and refused to be tamed despite my efforts.

I had always compared Jace to an angel. He definitely had all the right features to be placed in that category. In my mind, I carefully sculpted Jace's perfect frame, his perfect everything. The way his disheveled golden hair reached down to the middle portion of his bronzed neck, his abysmal golden eyes that even the blazing sun would be jealous of, and the way his golden body ignited the room when he decided to train with no shirt on. Without that shirt, it was always possible to see the way his sweat would glisten in the sunlight when he was in motion. In the course of training with him, I was sure he knew how it preoccupied my mind while I was trying to concentrate on my next move. But then again, that was probably Jace's reasoning for always insisting on training bare-chested: he knew my weakness and used it against me.

_Stop it!_ My mind yelled. _You shouldn't be picturing Jace, your stupid brother, with no shirt on his perfectly sculpted body! Ah! Enough! _

I shot up and glanced around in all directions. Darkness welcomed me. I looked above and noticed the moon trying to spy on me through the thick obscurity of black. I felt oddly exposed and unprotected as the night glowered at me disgustingly, like some grotesque specimen underneath a cold microscope.

I gathered my sketchbook in my shivering arms and walked in darkness though the small field, which was located toward the back end of the greenhouse. I never could grasp the vast dimension of the Institutes' size; then again I couldn't grasp or understand anything anymore.

As I emerged from the always-dancing branches of a huge tree that I did not yet know the name of, I froze. The metal entrance door to the greenhouse was slowly opening and I could only guess who was on the reverse side of it. Alec and Isabelle were away visiting their parents Robert, Maryse, and their younger brother Max in Idris. They wouldn't be back for another two days. Which left only one other person. I panicked. I would _not_ allow myself to be alone with Jace. I understood that at any moment with him my defenses could break down and I would do something my mind would regret, however, something my heart would _want. _I twisted around quickly, taking cover in the busy branches behind me and quietly returned to my grassy field a few meters back into the immeasurable forest. I threw myself down onto the damp surface of the perfectly manicured grass; sending small sparkling diamonds of water in every direction. I opened my sketchbook to a random blank page and pretended to draw. Maybe if I looked focused and entranced he wouldn't approach me.

Part of me wanted him to, oh how I longed to inhale his sweet breath when it exploded against my face. How many times had I wanted to run into his strong awaiting arms, I wanted to be held in his unbreakable hold, perfectly mold my head beneath his chin and get lost in his warm and sweet breath. I wanted to be with him, always.

The other part of me however, the part that always splashed reality back in my face, wanted him not to notice me. I didn't want to be the first one who melted under the others heated gaze. I was always the first one to give in, always the first one to give myself away completely. One could never tell what Jace Wayland was thinking or feeling. He hid his true feelings and thoughts behind his adamant, sarcastic façade so well. For a second, I wondered if Jace knew how he felt himself; maybe even he was trying to fool himself. I could only hope.

"Please," I whispered. To myself or to God, I didn't know. "Don't let him see me."

Time seemed to stop. I sat there absent-mindedly for what seemed like an eternity, hiding behind my blazing fiery red hair, straining to hear anything that would give Jace's presence away. I heard nothing but the strong winds echoing through the greenhouses' glass walls on either side of me. Cautiously, I turned my head and glanced over my right shoulder, then my left. There was nothing but the faint moonlights' power, taking over every water-kissed leaf and branch in the greenhouse.

I stood hesitantly, watching my surroundings and preparing myself for anything, or anyone. Once again, I closed my sketchbook and this time clutched it tightly to my chest as if it would protect me from anything that might do me harm. I fought my way through the garden's combating emerald warriors, each branch and leaf willing for me to stay. I finally materialized from within the garden's beautiful battlefield and made my way to the exit, relief washing over me like a plummeting rainfall as I turned the slivery knob and found no one there to greet me on the other side. Only the faint light, stalking up from one of the lower levels of the institute, was keeping me from plunging to my ultimate demise.

There was no need for a light in the spiraling staircase, for the moon always proved to be the natural, elegant way of lighting the seemingly endless hall. Tonight however, the sinister black clouds hovering over the City of Brooklyn, had taken the innocent moon hostage.

I stood there, eyes closed for a moment, just to listen to the swoon of the deadly winds wreaking havoc on the city just outside. _When did the rain stop? _I thought. _Hmm, maybe I'm just losing my mind. It seems that I've lost just about everything else; what harm can loosing one more piece of myself bring? _

"Clary?"

Half jumping out of my skin, I whirled around and saw Jace emerging from the eastern corner of the greenhouse. I wailed in my head,_ He had been there the whole time_. The image of Jace I imaged just a few moments before did him no justice. He looked like one of God's personal warrior angels in the moon's faint light, which was desperately trying to escape the clouds' clutches. _Probably just to get a first look at the latest episode of Jace and Clary's complicated lives, _I thought glumly.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Jace asked, worry lacing every sculpted word that flowed from his mouth.

I barely heard him. He was coming from _the_ side. I outstretched my right arm to support myself in the narrow greenhouse entryway. That was the side where he had shown me the Midnight Flower, the most beautiful flower I had ever seen in my entire life. The side that had made that one night stand out far more than any of the other few nights we had ever shared together. The side where we shared our first kiss before our entire world imploded in on itself, destroying everything in its condemned path; my first kiss, the kiss I would always remember. The memories brought a pain that exploded throughout my chest and was spreading rapidly like wildfire up to my already swollen throat.

Jace was cautiously making his way over to me now. Both of the arms that I so desperately wanted to feel around me were hesitantly outstretched towards me. There was a look of worry etched onto his face: His golden eyes blazing in the moonlight. At the sight of me or at something else, I didn't know.

_What's wrong with him? _I thought._ Why is he looking at me like that?_

I wanted to see what he was seeing. I wanted to place my hands on both sides of his distressed face, stare into those distressed eyes and understand the look that I must have been giving him; the look that was now making a motionless Jace stare at me the way he was at that moment. I brought my trembling left hand up to my face, trying to decode the expression that Jace was eagerly trying to comprehend. I silently gasped when I felt the damp river that was strongly flowing down my left cheek. I had been crying? I didn't understand. When had I started to cry? Only now did I notice how fogged my sight was. How could I have not noticed this before?

I slowly drew back a sparkling tear that I removed from my face and carefully examined it. The tear was beautiful on the surface, but deep within the center I noticed the torturing pain and agony that ripped on the sides, trying to break free.

Jace just stood there, staring at me, a look of painful desperation now escaping his eyes. I then realized that I was staring straight into his tortured soul, into the side of Jace that he rarely allowed anyone to see. His appearance looked drained of all strength, utterly destroyed, as if he had just fought the greatest and most difficult battle of his Shadowhunter life. I wanted to run to him, I wanted to crash against his chest and ignore the fireworks that would have been exploding everywhere in my body at his touch. But I had to restrain myself. I needed to. _Just_ _breathe Clary_; _control your actions, your feelings, no matter how overpowering they may seem to be, _I thought to myself. "_Just your brother"_ I repeated his devastating words in my head and tried to compose myself.

"Clary," Jace whispered, taking a careful step toward me.

As tears threatened to overtake my eyes once again, I released the doorway and stepped back onto the first step of the staircase that trailed down to the lower levels of the Institute. I tried to put as much distance between the two of us as I could. I could already feel the gravitational pull of his presence calling for me, searching for any imminent response.

Suddenly, Jace's gaze left my tortured eyes and darted into the darkness behind me. They widened at first with a certain shock and then turned to a wild disbelief that I had never seen before on his face. The look frightened me. With only a few exceptions, Jace Wayland had never been taken by surprise. Never.

I tried to turn and meet the gaze of whatever, or whoever made Jace make that face that I never wanted to see again.

Before I had time to completely turn around, I felt strong, rough hands grab me from behind and cover my salt stained face. As I processed what was happening I tried to scream, I tried to breathe. I desperately clawed at the arm restraining me and the hand cutting off my air supply, neither attempt proved successful.

"Clary!" Jace's angelic voice shouted after me. Angst and sheer determination were clearly written on his now angry face as I saw him break into a sprint towards me. _He's too far, _I realized in agony. _He's too far!_

Seeing Jace run toward me, like his life was about to end if he didn't get to me in time only made me want to fight harder.

_Jace!_ I desperately tried to scream his name through the huge, dirty hands that I had guessed belonged to a man. Only a muffled sound escaped my mouth, giving me a full dose of intense hopelessness. Anger rose into my chest, giving me a strength that I never realized I had. I swung my free left elbow back into the imposter's stomach. The impact sent a wave of rejection up through my body; the guy didn't lose the slightest amount of restraint around my body. The harder I tried to fight, the more the unknown attacker's arms tightened around me.

_Come on Fray, fight! _I tried once again to break free of my attacker's control, but the world I saw in front of me was slowly slipping away, already dimming around the edges. The strong hand clamped against my mouth allowed no oxygen to pass through to my burning throat.

I couldn't speak.

I couldn't even scream Jace's name as I saw the blurred edges of nothing distorting my eyesight. My balance was gone. My freedom was gone. I unsuccessfully tried to grab for something, anything, but there was nothing around me that the persistent captivator would allow me to touch.

I didn't know if the darkness, suddenly captivating my vision was due to the unconsciousness finally overpowering me or if the entryway door to the greenhouse had been shut.

I figured the latter, for the last thing I heard before drifting away into my own oblivion was Jace's ferocious pounding on the sealed metal door behind me. His angered, agonized voice behind it screaming my name.

Only the relentless arms, that were now carrying me through the darkness, and the shadows dwelling in the massive descending staircase, welcomed me into their invisible outstretched arms.

**See that pretty white and green button down there? Yea? Would please click it for me love and let me know what your amazing thoughts are? Aww why thank you ;)**


	2. Her Guardian Angel

**Here you go loves! This is for the six amazing people that did in fact leave some lovely words for me to read, they truly did mean the world to me! I've been getting ALOT of story alerts, author alerts, favorite author and story alerts but no reviews… I really love hearing from you guys and I'll make it a point to respond to all reviews that I do get! So please let me know what I can do to make this a better story!! Lets rock and roll!**

**I do not own any of the amazing characters that are written in this story…I do however wish that I did :) anyone know a genie that I could talk to?? No? Darn.. Anyways, here we go!**

Chapter 2: Her Guardian Angel

Jace's POV:

"CLARY!" I screamed as I continued to thrash on the cold door that locked me in the Institutes' greenhouse. I quickly backed away from the door and unsuccessfully hurled the right side of my body at the rune sealed doorway one last time before slowly sinking to the ground. I just sat there, my eyes transfixed on the flawless stone surface below me.

I couldn't think. I couldn't comprehend what had just happened. I didn't care about the excruciating pain that was exploding up my right shoulder or the fact that I could easily ease that pain with a simple _Iratze _rune; No, I wanted to feel that pain. I needed to feel the pain and make sure I was still alive, still functioning properly. However, all my mind could process was the fact that Clary was unconscious in the arms of some dark hooded son of a bitch that I couldn't recognize. The hood made it impossible to see his features, impossible to decode his aphotic appearance. I slammed me head back against the door and closed my eyes.

I tried not to picture Clary's twisted expression of fear as she was dragged away from me. I tried not to think of how she had been crying right there in front of me. I stood there like an idiot and watched instead of running over and cradling her gently against my chest, whispering that everything would be okay. I deserved to see that expression though; I deserved to replay that image in my mind over and over again. I had failed Clary. Again.

I didn't want to open my eyes for I knew what would welcome me when I did, but I fluttered my eyes open anyway and looked around at the empty room in front of me from right to left. The multicolored lights illuminating from the city of Brooklyn radiated throughout the greenhouse, making the room even more beautiful than it already was.

My eyes caught the faint shape that didn't belong in the land of green about three feet away from my pathetic sulking frame. I numbly crawled over to where Clary's faded red sketchbook laid and gently pulled it into my lap. I once again rested on my back, this time against the glass wall that lined all four sides of the symmetrical greenhouse. I didn't feel that I had the strength to hold myself up just yet.

I carefully opened the precious book to the first blank page, and written there in Clary's penmanship was, _Property of Clary Fray. Simon I know that's you, don't you dare turn this page!_ I couldn't hold back the quiet laughter that escaped my mouth. _He's lucky. _I thought as my faint laughter suddenly ended. What I wouldn't give to somehow alter the DNA that flowed through my veins; to be able to hold Clary's perfect frame the way Simon could and be able to feel that emotion without guilt, to feel that deep emotion of love that I desperately wanted to feel when I was with her. I did not, could not, love Clary the way a brother ought to love his sister.

No, I loved Clary the way Romeo had loved his Juliet, passionately, irrevocably. Ironically enough, both loves were forbidden. Although the situations that Clary and I were faced with were a bit more complex than that of the tragic lovers', I could only hope that our fates weren't quite as condemned. What I wouldn't give to have my problem be a disapproval between families rather than actually being from the _same_ family. _Please, those two had it easy._

As I erased the musings from my head, I thumbed through the pages of Clary's sketchbook carefully, turning every page with a delicate caress. She had an obvious gift: Creativity and passion etched in every stroke. Every unique creation was beautiful, just like their creator. My hand froze over the last picture that Clary had drawn. It was by far the most elaborate sketch I had seen throughout the sketchbook. Detail was everywhere; careful precision laced every line that outlined the winged boy that was standing on the ledge of the –_Is that the Dumort? _I blinked as I brought the sketchpad up closer to my face.

_Is that supposed to be…me?_ Dozens of emotions raced through my foggy mind. _It_ is _me._ I groaned dryly to myself. Clary had pictured me as an angel, looking down on the world below as if I were some Greek god. Clary pictured me as a guardian angel, _her_ guardian angel. I silently closed the sketchbook with an audible sigh. Disappointment flooded through my already agonized body. Under any other circumstance, I was sure I would have felt flattered. Unfortunately, that other circumstance wasn't the one I was facing at the moment.

Wanting to distract my eyes with cold reality, I looked up and noticed that the insisting clouds had finally overtaken the moon, and other than the faint light that was desperately reaching for any amount of space it could capture, darkness had flooded the room. Shadows danced across the long arched translucent walls, mocking me for my failure. _Failures,_ my conscious mercilessly corrected me. I had failed Clary so many times now, tonight just added to the already long list. I couldn't even _act _like her brother.

Sure my mind wanted to, but my heart was the problem. It sang with such a strong force whenever Clary was in my eyesight that I often wondered if one could die from an accelerated heart rate. If one could, I would have been dead a long time ago.

I was stuck here, I knew that, but I couldn't get my mind around the fact that I had no idea what I could do. I had no idea where that bastard had taken Clary, or what he was planning to do with her. Not only that but the dark figure must have been a Shadowhunter, a trained one based on how fast he drew the sealing rune.

My blood began to boil at how a being with such intentions could possibly be a Shadowhunter. We were keepers of the peace, not kidnappers. He had disgraced everything Alec, Isabelle, and I had fought for, everything we held dear and believed in. Venom seeped into my pores, heating and spreading into every inch of my existence at the thought of a fellow Shadowhunter, a supposedly protector of the peace and all things good, touching Clary in any way that would do her harm.

The hopeless feeling I had felt in the pit of my stomach evaporated and was replaced with a new rage. A rage that had been bottled up, waiting until I unscrewed the pressured top to undergo the sudden violent expansion that it was suddenly eager to produce. I felt the pristine strength reenergizing my being as I thought of different ways that I would end the guy's existence, to cease the beating of his pathetic heart. I stood up slowly, letting the new energy flow through my veins and allowed that energy to take over every living cell in my body.

_So, do I have your blessing?_ I coolly asked the heavens as I looked up through the glass roof and saw the first flash of lightning illuminating the kingdom above. The sound of thunder lunged towards the earths' surface, accompanied by the avenging downpour of rain. The exhilarating show outside perfectly mirrored the way I felt inside, the feeling that was now coursing through my body left an electric current of fury in its known path.

I stood there, studying the room with the dancing shadows that were now cowering in fear. I quickly took in my surroundings, analyzing every option that I didn't have. I couldn't get through the door behind me and unfortunately that was the only way in and out of the greenhouse. Yeah, the sealing rune would vanish over time, but time was not on my side at the moment and there was no way I was going to sit here and do nothing knowing that Clary was in trouble.

I realized just then that this was _not_ the first time four symmetrical walls had contained me against my will. I craned my neck upwards toward the breakable diamond ceiling above me as the memory flashed through my now clear mind. If it weren't for the adrenaline coursing through my system at that moment, im not sure I would have even considered making that thirty-foot jump that I somehow managed to accomplish just a few weeks before. At the time, Alec being the only one with me in the training room and the only one watching me made me feel more anxious about the great jump that I had been about to make. However, now that I was alone, with no one around but the darkness, I couldn't help but wish that Alec were here with me. Though I would never admit it to his face, his presence did actually help me. It gave me that extra push that I needed.

This time would be different though. Alec, for one wasn't here to reassure me that I had made this jump before and I could do it again just as easily. Secondly, more importantly, this jump was almost twice the distance of the first one. I couldn't break the glass walls that flanked me. If I did…where would I go after that? It was a plummeting hundred-foot drop to the earth that even I knew was a stretch for me. If I went straight up onto the rooftop I could somehow make my way down at more reasonable lengths, jump from balcony to balcony. Hmm…

I blocked the thoughts from my mind before they extinguished the furious fire that was still spreading violently throughout my body. I quickly picked up one of the cold stones that littered the greenhouse floor. It was the only thing around me that I could use that would affectively shatter the glass field above me. I tossed the smooth circular rock up into the cold air a few times before firmly grasping it in my clenched fist.

I knew exactly where I was going to throw the rock; I knew that once it made impact with the ceiling I would be freed from this prison. The contact would drastically affect my speed if _I_ crashed into the ceiling if the glass remained. I needed it gone. I brought my right arm that was holding the now warm rock back and prepared my body for the shower of glass I knew was imminently coming. I inched my left leg forward giving myself some extra leverage. My body was in an almost crouch, ready.

I threw the rock upward with as much force as my arm could allow, watching as it perfectly tore through the air with a faint whispering sound. I watched just for a second, before turning my head down quickly toward the greenhouse floor. Just as the rock interrupted the glass fields' calms with a thunderous explosion, I shielded my eyes from the oncoming stampede.

My first realization hit me when I felt the falling raindrops bouncing everywhere off my body, soaking me in seconds. I had forgotten about the sky's vengeful trail that was making its way toward the earth. I Quickly ran over to where Clary's sketchbook was laying oblivious to the falling rain and placed it underneath my now soaked shirt, holding it against my side so I could get a firm grasp on it. It wasn't going to help much, but it would help prevent the sketchbook from being completely destroyed. I cringed at the thought of Clary's creations being ruined and quickly gathered myself for what I was about to attempt.

I was grateful that the rock had penetrated the ceiling with enough force to create only small shards of glass. Soft music filled the room as the falling diamonds danced with the sparkling rain and landed with a certain grace on the hard stony surface below. The sweet music stopped just as soon as it began.

My second realization hit me when my right shoulder began screaming relentlessly with a pain I had somehow forgotten. _Thank the Angel for steles,_ I thought as I pulled the sharp instrument from my belt. The rain continued to pour down on me as I quickly drew the _Iratze_ rune just above my throbbing shoulder. The pain gradually subsided leaving no memory of the pain I had felt just moments before.

Sighing heavily, I placed the stele back in its place and carefully planned out my next move. I knew what I had to do after I freed myself from this prison. Though I hated to admit it, I knew Magnus was probably the only person who could help me find Clary. His house would be my first stop. I made my way to the center of the greenhouse and stopped, ignoring one of the angel statues that welcomed anyone who ventured in. Lightning streaked across the Brooklyn sky like it was bringing attention to the rest of the world that Jace Wayland was once again going to attempt another impossible stunt.

I felt the wicked smile spread across my face.

_You want a show?_ I coolly asked the heavens. _I'll give you a show. _

I crouched low to the stoned ground, my right knee just barely brushing the wet surface. I shifted all the strength I had onto my toes, trying to give myself as much of a head start as I could. My left hand was the only thing keeping me from falling over while I held my right arm behind me, perfectly assisting my left with balancing my ready body. My heart began thumping with a vengeance underneath my chest, screaming for all the energy I was storing to be unleashed.

_Come on…_ I gathered all the strength I could,all the will power my body could withstand without imploding. A thunderous breathing of wind viciously grew around me, somehow crating a funnel of airwaves, encouraging me to escape its grasp. The current spinning around me seemed like it was willing me to jump, giving me more endurance. I felt the current's energy climb its way up my body, like I was absorbing it. _What is this? _Whatever this power source was, I loved it. _Keep it coming, _I promised myself that I would experiment with this 'absorbing' power later. It was working like a charm.

I was going to do this. I was going to do this for Clary and I was willing to die trying. I would give everything in my power to get her back in my arms. _Where she belongs._ I would become that guardian angel Clary had imagined me as.

_I'll be _your_ guardian angel,_ was the last thought that flashed through my mind as I launched myself into the exploding water-laced sky.

**I have the third installment of this story of mine ready to rock! My beta and I are currently working on the fourth chapter and it's coming along smoothly. Im a journalist for my school and I have to have two stories finished by this Monday so things are a little crazy right now, but I promise that I wont let you guys down! I'll post the next chapter when I get some love from you guys ;) so let me know what's up guys!! The next chapters a crazy one! I surprised myself! R&R!!**

**And has anyone see The Time Travelers Wife? I've heard that it was horrible compared to the book and I was like whaaat? What do you guys think about it, cause I have yet to see it but im torn on weather I should or not!**


	3. It's All in Your Head

**Here is the third chapter guys :) I must say that even I surprised myself at how I ended this chapter! Trust me its a doozy! Thanks to those who left me some love! I Love all of you!!! I wont bore you with my thoughts up here any longer, so go ahead and get lost in the story right down there below, I did in fact write it for you ;)**

Chapter 3: It's All in Your Head

Clary's POV:

Pain. That was the only feeling my mind was processing at the moment. That and the fact that I was laying face down on a rough surface that I couldn't quite put a name to. My throat was on fire, making every necessary breath agonizing and unbearable. Did I even want to breathe? My mouth and throat were completely dry, longing for any kind of liquid that would quench my thirst. The intense soreness I felt around my neck was surely from the struggle between my captor and me.

When did that happen? Days? Weeks ago? I decided that it didn't really matter; I was here now, wasn't I? My world was spiraling out of control; nothing was making any sense anymore. Where was I? I didn't really want to open my eyes; I was too afraid that something other than darkness would welcome me.

There was no sound around me other than the pounding rain and ferocious winds that were still attacking the earth outside...Outside? Even though I was completely dry I could feel small particles of mist floating all around me, the wind sending them in complete different directions. By the way the sound of the rain and wind was clearly echoing around me I knew that I must be outside somewhere. Curiosity got the best of me as I gathered all the courage my aching body would allow and slowly lifted my throbbing head.

I didn't open my eyes as I raised my head in fear of my body going into shock at the sudden movement of my head. I needed to do this slowly. I did _not_ want to fall back into unconsciousness. I could barely lift my head without feeling a slight roll of nausea make its way through my stomach. _Breathe Clary._ My mind encouraged me. _Open your eyes. You're stronger than this._

I slowly opened my eyes, carefully revealing a rocky surrounding. I blinked once, twice, as if in doing so would somehow evaporate the scene before me and send me back to the field I had been sitting on before this chaos occurred. Rock was everywhere, all around me, and only now could my mind register that I was laying on the hard cold surface. This rock was not the shade I was used to seeing. No, this rock wasn't the pale color of gray I was expecting. This rock surface was a shocking shade of deep red, almost matching the blazing shade of my hair. _Well, Im obviously not in New York anymore_.

There was no trace of life anywhere. No green, no browning weeds, nothing. I lifted my heavy head a few more inches and looked up. This vantage point wasn't any different. All I could see was the stretched ceiling reaching up to about twenty feet. The only thing different about the ceiling was the fact that it had a small opening at the highest point of the hole I was in, revealing to me why it was so damp and cold.

Streams of moonlight filtered in along with the silent spray of water emanating from the rain. At the moment it felt good, I welcomed it. Feeling defeated and totally drained of hope, I gently laid my head back down to the hard rock just below.

I was grateful that the cool of night welcomed my tired eyes, for if I opened my eyes and it was a bright lighted day instead, a new pain would have shot through my brain, increasing my head pains tenfold and also blinding me from any kind of advance from an attacker.

Fear coursed through my veins extending to every nerve in my body as I realized that I couldn't be in here alone. Someone was in here with me, probably watching every rise and fall of my chest. I didn't have any kind of weapon. I didn't even have a stele. Damn_. _I silently cursed myself for being so careless.

_Stay calm_, I kept telling myself. I didn't want to alert whoever was in here with me that I was awake. So I closed my eyes quickly again, despite the pain, and laid very still. My back faced up towards the towering ceiling of wherever I was and my stomach rested on the hard and uncomfortable surface below me. Every rock underneath my body was creating small and painful indentions on my body, just adding to the amount of pain I was already enduring.

I tried to block the pain from my thoughts. I had endured much worse before this and I would not allow such an insignificant amount of pain to have control over me. I kept telling myself over and over again that it was all in my head. Jace had always told me to do so when the feeling of pain became too much. Pain would hold me back from continuing the course of training with him and he would not have that. He refused to have me give up because of pain. He refused to have me quit.

_It's all in my head. There is no amount of pain that I can't endure. It's all in my head._ I concluded that I would remain strong no matter how horrible the situation seemed to be at the moment, if not for myself then for Jace. He deserved that much from me; there wasn't much else I could give him.

I tried hard not to think of Jace. I tried not to think of the last time I saw him with agony written all over his face. It hurt to breathe even before I started thinking about him, if I continued now it would only make matters worse. It didn't matter if his presence was in my mind or in reality, it always left me breathless.

I didn't know how much longer it would take my body to regenerate itself so I could hopefully try and find a way out of the solid prison that seemed to surround me on all sides. I had to get back to the Institute as quickly as possible. I had to let Jace know that I was all right… to a extent. The chill of the night was already beginning to cut right through my skin, piercing my nerves in half with no chance of recovery. I had to get out now before my body went numb all over again for different reasons.

Determination flooded my mind. I had to open my eyes. I _needed_ to open them. I had to figure out what I was going to have to go through to get out of this God forsaken rock hole. At that instant I didn't care if there was another beating heart in the room along with mine. All I cared about what getting back home to all the people I loved. If I had to fight my way out of here so help me… I would do it.

I snapped my eyes open despite the slight pain that penetrated my brains' calm and heard nothing around me, complete silence. The storm outside seemed to subside a little, with only the faint sound of the whispering winds, in what I could only guess was a large cave. I sat up and glanced around cautiously in every direction, looking out for anything that would be considered a threat. I no longer felt the pain; I had erased it all from my mind. Nothing would hold me back now. _Everything's in your head_, I thought as I looked around. Shadows hid behind rocks and danced along the walls and ceiling as if my presence meant nothing.

"Did you finally get tired of just laying there," a deep masculine voice called out to me from the darkness.

Ice splinters shot up my spine at the sound of that voice. I spun quickly towards the direction that the voice came from and froze when all I could see was the darkness that had every square inch of the cave kept in captivity. I stifled a quick gasp as I caught I slight movement in the back corner of the cave.

The mysterious dark figure had been just to the left of where I had been laying just moments before, Watching my every move, my every breath. Fear quickly returned as my mind slowly processed this and my body began shaking from both the panic that was effortlessly taking over my body, and the cold night air cutting through the cave like a knife being driven into a tub of butter.

I wouldn't answer him, I decided. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Instead I would just wait and listen to whatever he wanted to say to me. He had kidnapped me for a reason, right? I put on my poker face and stared at the figure that was slowly making his way over to where I saw sitting.

The silhouette moved through the space in front of him with a certain grace. It surprised me that he was capable of these graceful movements, even when he handled me with such force in the greenhouse before.

The one stream of moonlight allowed into the cave room was just a few feet away from my position. Light danced around oblivious to the silent figure making his way over to crash their fun and stand in their way to where I could see him. I tensed and held my breath as he stood just before the light, one step away from revealing himself to me. He seemed to notice my reaction and stopped.

"Don't be afraid," he said. "I won't hurt you. I just wanted to talk; get to know you."

This confused me, but I slightly nodded my head once, encouragingly. I wanted to look into the eyes of my attacker. I should have been scared, but something about the way he spoke to me oddly calmed me and I found that I was able to breathe again.

Then he stepped into the dim light.

I was blinded at first by the disheveled golden white hair that reached to the boys' neck and the way it seemed to glow in the moonlight. It was wavy with a slight twist of fair curls that seemed to dance in the winds conversation. His eyes were surprisingly dark for the color of his hair and eye lashes. They seemed almost pitch black, and I couldn't tell his iris's from his pupils. His skin was a fair pale tone that went perfectly with his hair. He had on a simple black T-shirt and denim jeans that sculpted his tall muscular body perfectly and complemented his shining hair.

He seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it! But there was a strong connection I felt between us at once, felt that I should know him somehow, that he _should_ be familiar to me. I dismissed the thoughts from my head and concentrated on his expression. His dark, abysmal eyes were filled with mix of longing and sheer determination. His strong arms were at his sides, his lean figure totally at ease as if we were merely talking to each other like long lost friends out for a stroll in downtown New York.

He just stared at me, possible studying me just the way I had been studying him, though he had plenty of time to do that while I was unconscious. The silence stretched on into eternity as neither of us spoke.

The moonlight continued to dance off his skin and his beauty suddenly stunned me. I felt a little pang of guilt as I noticed how amazingly graceful and beautiful he seemed to be. I had never thought anyone could be as beautiful or breathtaking as Jace, and yet here I stood before one of the most stunning boys I had ever seen.

"Please, don't be afraid. I promise not to hurt you." His eyes turned pleading and seemed to want a response from me. I decided that if he wanted to hurt me he would have done so a long time ago; he posed no threat at the moment. I slightly softened my piercing gaze but refused to let my body relax, just in case.

"I'm not afraid of you." I was amazed that my voice sounded strong despite the burning in my throat. My response took him off guard, his eyes were questioning.

"Your not? After all I did to you back in New York? Are you truly not afraid?"

His polite questions caught me off guard and I had to think about them before I could answer truthfully. Was I afraid? He did take me from my home, my friends, and my family. Everything that had mattered to me, he ripped me away like it meant nothing. Sure I was mad and I would do anything to get back to my home, back to Jace. But no, I was not afraid of this beautiful boy standing before me.

"Im not very pleased with you taking me the way you did, but im not afraid of you." I stated matter of factly.

"Interesting," he mused. "I was sure you would never even speak to me after you woke up." He cocked his head to the side like it would help him understand me. I stubbornly ignored his statement. I had so many questions for the mysterious boy, but I knew that I should start with the simple ones first. I didn't want to make the situation turn hostile if I asked the wrong questions. It was time to know what was going on.

The sky suddenly illuminated, sending an exploding light into the small hole at the top of the ceiling as if it was warning me that I didn't want to know the answers to my questions. I dismissed the warning. I didn't care. I wanted to know what the boy wanted from me. Thunder erupted everywhere around the room and neither of us jumped at the sudden sound. We were completely composed.

_Here we go, _I thought. _Let's get this over with._

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice finally cracking on the last word.

His eyes brightened at the question, like a child at Christmas looking at all the presents under the Christmas tree. It seemed that I had asked the right question. I turned my head to the side, questioning his reaction. I suddenly wanted to take the question back, I wasn't sure I wanted to know anymore. He answered it anyway.

"Silly Clarissa," He brought his hand up to my face, as if to brush hair out of my face and I instinctively flinched away. I didn't want him to touch me. He brought his hand down and continued, a look of hurt flashed across his face but disappeared just as quickly.

"It's me Clary. It's Jonathan," I looked straight into his black, soulless eyes. "your brother."

**Sooo... has anyone heard the amazing news that Cassandra Clare is going to write a fourth book that follows The Mortal Instruments called "City of Fallen Angels"!?!? Anddd she gave the film rights to Unique Features who in fact oversaw the production of the Lord of the Rings?!?! Check out her live blog and be prepared to be speechless after reading it! I definetly was!!**

**Anywayss, about the chapter...what did you guys think?!? Crazyy right?? Dont leave me hanging guys! Give me some motivation to write a fourth chapter!! I need some love! Dont get me wrong I love the favorite alerts but I need to know what you lovely people are thinking about this story of mine ;) Let me know loves!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 is finally done everyone!!! :) My Beta is just going over it and making the changes that need to be fixed! Im very excited for this next chapter because its written in a POV that I never thought I would even try to do, and I just had soo much fun with it!!! So pleasee, im sorry for the delay but trust me it will be totally worth it :) The chapter should be up in the next few days! Probably by Monday :) Thanks for all the alerts and reviews!! I love you guys so much!!!**


	4. The Beauty of Simplicity

**So sorry for the delay guys (school's crazy) but here is the next chapter! Yay!! Im so proud of this chapter because its from Simon's POV and that right there my friends is something that I never even thought of doing! When I was reading the series he was my**_** LEAST**_** favorite character so this was a major step for me to take haha! Thanks to all those who have reviewed my other three chapters :) they mean soo much to me it's insane! Yay! One Billion Thanks to my amazinggg Beta for giving me the confidence and encouragment to write this chapter :) Now lets read some Mortal Instruments shall we?**

Chapter 5: The Beauty of Simplicity

Simon's POV:

I closed my eyes as I listened to the rain constantly pounding away on the roof outside, wanting to be able to drift into sleep. Not being able to sleep really did suck, and I always found myself wanting to dream again. I missed the dreams that I seemed to have every night that featured Clary.

Only on occasion would those dreams turn into nightmares when the golden haired boy walked into view and Clary would no longer be interested in me. I mentally slapped myself for thinking of him. He had no right to be in my mind. Sure he saved my ass a couple times but that didn't mean I had to like him.

To be honest, I despised him. No, that was too nice a word. I _hated_ Jace Wayland, with a passion. Hated him for coming into my life and taking everything that meant something to me…Clary to be more exact. I knew my chance of ever winning her love was gone after seeing the way her eyes sparkled when speaking of Jace, the way her eyes shown with such life, a way that never existed when she spoke of me.

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't recall how many times that Clary and I had laid on this bed and tried to find pictures in the endless sea of white. We never could see the same pictures no matter how many times we described the formations to each other.

I groaned and turned my body around burying my face in the pillow, not wanting to think of Clary, not wanting to think about anything that had to do with her. Huh, like that was possible.

How could she fall for that creep? Of all the years we had spent together, doing everything together, how could she fall for him in such a sort amount of time? I hated him, hated everything he had that I didn't. The looks, the body, the athletic demeanor, the girl… he had everything I didn't.

Lightning and thunder bounced around outside, calling me. I needed a good cleansing anyway, to get the thought of Jace and Clary out of my mind. It sickened me how Clary would even want to be with Jace when she knew full well that they were related, not second cousins or anything distant like that, but _siblings_. Tied by blood in every possible way.

Frustrated with the situation I got up off the bed and stumbled my way to the door, almost tripping over the two Playstation remote cords that Clary and I used almost every day, well before all this madness started.

Making my way through the empty house to the front door was not a big deal. I was starting to get used to making my way through this world alone. What with Clary living at the Institute with her brother Jace, and his adopted family Alec, and Isabelle.

I sighed at the thought of Isabelle. I stopped and stood with my hand on the doorknob that lead out to the front yard. She didn't love her brother the way Clary loved hers.

She didn't have a boyfriend, though she constantly tried and tried to change that fact. I wondered if she still noticed me when I was in the same room with her, the way she had when I first got mixed into their world like a piece of broccoli being mixed into a cake. Did she stare at me the way I had caught myself staring at her sometimes? Probably not.

Isabelle was beautiful; she turned heads everywhere she went, her smile brightened every room she walked in. Hell, one could be trapped in the darkest depth known to man and she would still be able to find a way to smile and set the world right again. I, on the other hand was lucky to get at least one girl to like me a _year_.

In some ways I liked thinking about Isabelle more than Clary. Isabelle hadn't given her heart away the way Clary had. Isabelle was different from me, in _a lot_ of different ways actually, but I had seen countless times in movies and books that opposites attract… do they?

Of coarse I was attracted to Izzy, who wouldn't be? And we _did_ have one thing in common. We were both alone in this world. Sure we had our close friends but in reality we didn't really _have_ anyone_._

I smiled and then laughed out loud at the thought of me smiling about the fact that I was alone in the world. I turned the front door's handle and stepped through Clary's makeshift portal. That's what she called doors because they always lead to something unknown, you never knew who or what was going to be on the reverse side. It was ironic that Clary's world had a lot to do with portals now. She had always pretended, _we _had always pretended…now we didn't have to.

The cold wind and raindrops would have exploded against my face; I knew that, I missed that. Now all I could do was try and remember how it felt, how to _feel. _I didn't have a jacket on, didn't need one. I sank down onto the wet porch and stared out at the dark street. No other lights were on; it was an irregular hour for people to be awake, even in the city that never slept.

The faint skyline glow that was illuminating the night sky was slightly blurred due to the wind and rain, like an old black and white movie, fuzzy. It wasn't usually a good idea for me to be left alone at night, or anytime of the day really. Not that I was afraid to go all vampire status, but that my mind always found a way to mock my new way of life. It always made me remember what feeling things felt like.

I would remember what it felt like to feel certain things like the cold night air, the hot sprinkles that poured from the showerhead, the warmth of Clary's skin against mine… wow, there I go again. It wasn't fair.

Why couldn't Jace be the one who had been turned into a vampire?

Why couldn't he have been the stupid one who drank that stupid drink at Magnus's party all that time ago?

Why?

Because Jace was perfect, just like Isabelle in many ways, never made those kinds of mistakes, stupid ones. I had always wondered why Jace and Isabelle had never hooked up, maybe they had, I didn't care. If they did that would just make them the perfect couple. _The perfect couple._ The perfect couple to whom, the world? Was the world so wrapped up in what was beautiful and perfect that it just glowered on the not so beautiful couples?

Question after question, no answers, never answers, which was how it usually was for me though. My life now was an endless stream of questions and there was never anyone there to help me understand. Now that Clary was busy with Shadowhunter stuff and Luke was wrapped up in watching over Jocelyn. I was usually alone these days.

The Brooklyn Bridge, there it was, showing off its beautiful lights to the night's stars, a duel that the bridge was winning being that not one star shown in the clouded sky. The bridge always took my breath away. _What breath_, I dully thought. Funny how a simple bridge could make one stand in awe. The beauty of simplicity was an awesome thing, simplicities… something my life lacked, more like complications. I sighed even though I didn't have to.

A couple seemed to be strolling on the sidewalk and I knew I was questioning them with the way I turned my head to the side. Who in the right mind would be out for a walk at this time of night, not to mention the downpour of rain? The couple got closer and with my new sight I could almost make out the forms of two…guys? Well, this _was_ New York City…still it was just a little weird.

My body tensed as I saw the two masculine forms make their way across the street. Whether to confront me or just to cross the street, I didn't know. Maybe I had looked at them the wrong way and they were coming to put a bullet between my eyes. Not that it would do _me_ any harm, I could snap these two bastards in two. Maybe I could try it with my eyes closed, just to see if I could.

They were coming to my house, to me. I started to stand and I let a low throaty sound escape my throat, though it was probably loud enough for them to hear. They didn't pause. They didn't hesitate. It was almost like they knew what I was doing or what I _was. _It took me off guard that they were still making their way towards me, and I thought I heard a chuckle from the guy on the right.

This made me angry; I jumped down from the porch and landed in the pouring rain. I started my way toward the assholes; my hard, cold fists were clenched tight. I wasn't afraid for my life like I would have been if I weren't undead, I didn't have a life to worry about protecting anymore.

Only then, when I was on the rampage did the guy on the right begin to look familiar; I'd know that spiky hair anywhere. I felt the rage that was coursing through my non-circulating body begin to evaporate. I still couldn't see the guy who was trailing behind him with his head down. It was probably Alec.

"What do you want Magnus? Can't I just have _one_ night that doesn't involve you mythical people?"

"Um, sorry to spoil your fun Hun but you are in fact a vampire, or did you somehow forget that little detail?"

I ignored him, stupid warlock. He was wearing his normal get up; I guess that's what you could call it. He was dressed in black leather pants that looked like they were painted on his legs, a zebra V-neck shirt and his hair was actually only one color; Black, but spiked in every possible direction.

The only eerie things about him tonight were his neon white eyes, contacts I guessed but still weird, they were almost glow in the dark. They reminded me of Storm's eyes in X-men, though with Magnus I could still see his pupils. He always seemed to match; it's funny how I just realized this.

The figure behind him became a little clearer, ruffled hair, even tan, looked pretty ripped under the white t-shirt he wore… what the hell? That's definitely _not_ Alec.

There was no way this figure could be Jace, his shoulders were slumped, like they carried a great weight upon them, and that was something Jace Wayland would never show, his weakness.

I stared at him with questioning eyes and only when I could finally get a good look at him did I speak.

"Jace?" I asked skeptically. I didn't want this pathetic looking frame to be Jace, if it was and if something _was_ wrong then it was going to be bad.

Magnus was now three feet away from me, although he was turned around, looking at Jace, obviously concerned about something. I mentally groaned when I finally recognized Jace standing just behind him; I couldn't even comprehend the way he looked. I had never seen this side of Jace before and was sure that not many ever had.

He looked completely destroyed, like all life had been sucked out of his body, deprived of all strength, something that I never would have thought to see in my life. Things like that didn't just happen to Jace, he was too careful to damage his pride like that. I shuddered at what could have possibly made Jace look the way he did right now.

He looked up at me through his soaked golden hair and again I was taken aback by the emptiness that swam in his eyes. There was no life in them, and that wasn't a good thing because Clary was his life…something was wrong.

"What happened?" I asked feeling fear spread through my body, knowing full well now that something _had_ happened. "I swear Wayland, if anything happened to-"

"She's gone." Jace didn't meet my eyes when he spoke. I barely heard him.

I blinked even though I didn't have too, did I hear him right? Then I asked probably one of the stupidest questions one could ever ask when talking to Jace.

"What do you mean gone…who's gone?" I forgot whom I was talking to. A small, yet familiar fire lit his eyes ablaze the moment my question registered in his mind, which was almost at once.

"GONE!" he roared over the sound of the rain, "God Simon, what other kind of gone is there?" His voice lowered towards the end, like he wasn't strong enough to continue yelling at me. He was no longer looking at me; he was looking up at the sky, obviously not caring about the raindrops that were probably burning his eyes.

"Listen Simon, We don't have that much time and frankly you should be thanking us for even telling you about this at all…" I whirled on Magnus; rage poring into my mind at his words.

"Thanking you! Are you kidding me Magnus, of all the shit you people have put me through you expect me to actually _thank_ you for telling me that the girl I may in fact be in love with is _missing_! Im sorry if I don't starting jumping for joy anytime soon!"

Jace wasn't looking at the sky anymore; he was looking directly at me, hate filled his eyes and it was all directed at me. Probably for declaring my pathetic love for the same girl he loved, difference was I _could _love her, in a way he couldn't, shouldn't. I knew he hated me but that was okay, I hated him too, maybe even more.

Our darkened stares bore into each other, life vs. death, an unequal balance on the earth competing for the girl who had already chosen whom she wanted to be with. Still, I wouldn't give up in trying to win Clary's love. I had to try.

Jace had fallen, he had failed, and the fact that that had happened meant that he could fail with anything, with _anyone. _I still had a chance and I was going to take it. Clary's perfect guardian angel had fallen. Jace had been defeated. Now it was my turn to prove my worth and love towards her.

"Yea… anyways, I need something that belongs to Clary, something that is tied to her directly so I can track her and her kidnapper. We came to see if you had anything of hers I could use." Jace and I were still staring each other down and I answered without breaking my glower.

"Yea, I have something that you could probably use." I said, just as Jace pulled Clary's red sketchbook out from under his drenched shirt, _of course he would._

"Could you maybe use this?" I laughed at the look I saw Jace give me as I turned into the house, I had something better that Magnus could use. I closed the door just when I heard Magnus say something about using a piece of her clothing. Jace would _love_ this.

I went to the bathroom and pulled out one of Clary's few silk pajama tops from the dirty clothes hamper. She spent the night here a lot during the nights that her and Jocelyn weren't exactly getting along, but most of the time it was just to hang out and spend the night together as best friends usually do. Despite the current situation, I walked to the front door humming a tuneless song to no one in particular.

The look on Jace's face and hearing the quick intake of breath he took when he comprehended what I was holding out to Magnus was priceless, I would have given anything to have a tape recorder and record that look I was sure to never see again.

"Will this work?" I tried not to smile as I handed the garment to an open mouthed Magnus.

"This um… yea this will work fine, thanks." Magnus took the shirt from me, although skeptically. He quickly glanced over at Jace who had his granite façade covering his face already.

My fun was over. Now I just had to get them to let me go with them, I knew that I wouldn't be able to sit here and wait while they went out looking for Clary.

"I'm going with you guys." I stated matter of factly, I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"No your not blood sucker, we can handle this on our own." Jace looked at me through his hate filled eyes and I quickly countered, "Obviously _you_ couldn't Jace." His name came out like a viper's strike and before I could even react he was in my face with his stele threatening the life that would have been in my throat.

We were both breathing deeply and neither backed down, I knew he wouldn't. "You guys owe this to me," I said through my clenched teeth. "Let me fix this careless mistake."

Jace's jaw flexed and pure rage coursed through his eyes. I knew he was giving everything he had not to cut my throat. I had gone too far.

Magnus broke us apart, "Ladies, please. Jace he could be useful to us, he does have all the benefits that vampires have now and it sure doesn't look like he is going to be compromising anytime soon."

Jace gave me one last glower, turned and walked away. He didn't say anything, and I knew he wouldn't. He wouldn't dare give Magnus or me the satisfaction of agreeing with us. I stared after him and realized how easy it would be for me to end his perfect life in that moment with his back to me. But then again Clary would never think to speak or see me ever again. I had to be careful.

"Well, now that that's all settled." Magnus clapped his hands together, turned from me and started walking after Jace. "And for the record," Magnus yelled through the rain's roar, "Im not playing mommy on this little rescue mission, so settle your own problems without me!"

With the way that Jace was walking away, his shoulders tensed and the way his eyes shown with such disgust towards me, I was sure that Magnus wouldn't have to worry about Jace and I settling our problems with _his_ assistance. We could definitely handle the situation ourselves. The only thing Magnus would have to worry about was either breaking us up or reviving the fallen. I figured the latter; Jace wouldn't go easy on me now that I couldn't really die.

Too bad for him, that would make it that much harder for him to take me out…not that that would stop Jace of coarse. He probably wanted a good fight after what happened with Clary, something to take his mind off her. Though I believed it was a good thing that Jace was finally experiencing the feeling of disappointment. I enjoyed his suffering; it reminded me that he in fact _was_ human and not some God.

We were both fighting for the same thing, and I was sure that without a doubt Jace was going to give it his all. I knew this because I was too. The game had begun and the objective? Save the damsel in distress, the love of both of our lives, or die trying. I put my hands in my pockets and started after probably the weirdest individual in the world and the most hated individual in _my_ world. Damn, this would make an _awesome _videogame.

**So I know this is totally randomm but is anyone into The Host by Stephenie Meyer?? Yea? Did you know that there is going to be a moviee!?! ahhhh! yay! First a fourth MI book and movie and now a movie for my other favorite book?! what is this crazy madness that puts a smile on my face and makes me want to jumps up and down! :) okay! rant over haha!

* * *

**

**[[READ!]] Okay everyone, Im sorry for not writing anything at all for the past... what? 3 months?? Anyways, the story just kind of died for me. I am going to keep writing and see how I do. Hopefully Ill have the next chapter up before New Years okay? Again I am sorry for the longestt delay ever but I promise to start writing again right away... Sorry =/ And to those that keep reviewing my story, thanks =) 3Shannon**


End file.
